101515 - Tyrianx2
01:19 -- aspiringArchon AA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:19 -- 01:19 AA: SO IT'S TRUE. 01:19 AA: ANOTHER TYRIAN *DID* SURVIVE CULLING. 01:19 AA: CONSIDER US IMPRESSED THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS LONG. 01:20 AT: wat 01:20 AT: whore u?? 01:20 AA: BUT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF ACTUALLY BECOMING EMPRESS. 01:20 AT: no shit 01:20 AA: WE ARE MERROW. 01:20 AA: WE ARE THE ONE WHO SHALL SUCCEED THE CONDESCE. 01:20 AT: LMAO good luck what do u have an army of tyrians 01:20 AA: AS IN "NOT YOU." 01:21 AT: fuckin TAKE IT 01:21 AA: OF COURSE NOT. 01:21 AA: OTHER TYRIANS WOULD ONLY REPRESENT RIVALS TO THE THRONE. 01:21 AT: wait r u not a tyrain 01:21 AA: I AM. 01:21 AA: OR RATHER, WE ARE. 01:22 AA: EXCUSE US. SLIP OF THE FLIPPER. 01:22 AT: y r u using we if theres not more tyrians?? 01:22 AT: u cant see but im rolling my eyes 01:22 AT: ofc u fish pun 01:22 AA: IT IS THE ROYAL WE, PEASANT. 01:22 AT: awesome coo 01:22 AT: dont call me peasant 01:22 AA: OH? YOU BALK AT BEING PUT IN YOUR PLACE? 01:23 AT: i balk at being talked down to what the fuck??? 01:23 AT: like lets be realy here 01:23 AT: watd u expect 01:23 AT: ohshit im taking the throne dont oppose me?? 01:24 AA: YES, LET US INDEED BE REEL HERE. 01:24 AT: newflash its in my nature to get mad about that 01:24 AA: GOOD. WE WOULD HATE FOR OUR SUCCESSION TO BE "EASY MODE." 01:24 AT: squinting 01:24 AT: im squinting at the screen 01:24 AA: THOUGH COD KNOWS YOU ARE UNLIKELY TO REPRESENT MUCH OF A CHALLENGE, IT IS BETTER THAN NOTHING. 01:24 AT: im supposed to be the only heiress this better not be a fucking prank 01:24 AT: excuse me????? 01:25 AA: YOU ARE EXCUSED. 01:25 AT: aight okay okay 01:25 AT: suppose i believe 01:25 AT: this bullshit u just shoved under my nose 01:25 AT: why the fuck are u messagin me 01:27 AA: TO ISSUE OFFICIAL NOTICE OF THE FACT THAT OUR RIVALRY HAS BEGUN. SO THAT YOU MAY BEGIN TO MAKE PEACE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY A SUPERIOR CHALLENGER. 01:27 AA: WE ARE A MAGNANIMOUS RULER. 01:27 AA: YOU ARE NOW OFFISHALLY A SMALL FISH IN A BIG POND. 01:28 AT: ohgoody another troll who's going to kill me yay!! 01:28 AA: KRILL YOU? THAT WOULD BE JUMPING THE SPEARGUN. 01:28 AT: ??? 01:28 AA: WE SHALL SIMPLY SEE YOU CRUSHED BENEATH OUR FEET. 01:29 AA: MADE TO BOW BEFORE YOUR RIGHTFUL RULER. 01:29 AA: IT SHALL BE EXQUISITE. 01:29 AT: uh id rather die 01:29 AT: tbh 01:29 AA: WE SHALL SEA. 01:30 AT: i mean i can deal with fashionista bitch but 01:30 AT: uh 01:30 AT: yea 01:30 AT: no 01:30 AT: kiss my ass maybe??? 01:30 AA: WE ARE ALSO BETTER AT FASHION THAN THE CONDESCE, FOR THE RECORD. 01:30 AA: YOU SHALL SEA WHEN WE MEET IN PERSON. 01:30 AT: great are you going to be adopting her culling policies as well? 01:30 AT: wait what 01:30 AT: excuse me 01:30 AT: come no where near me 01:31 AA: SEA IF YOU CAN STOP US. 01:31 AT: considering im on a husktop yea uh 01:31 AT: thats low chance 01:31 AA: TA-TA. <3< 01:31 AT: EW 01:31 AT: GROSS 01:31 AT: FUCK OFF 01:31 -- aspiringArchon AA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:31 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Merrow